Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa
Summary (Note: I do not own the image in this profile. All credits should go to its respective creator.) A character made by FateAlbane, part of the narrative in the Castle Chaos RP. Nerissa Wanwisa (more recognized by her codename Siren when at work) is a bounty hunter currently at the service of Diva and the Black Market - the "dark side" otherwise known as the "Underworld" of society. Therefore, her current contract and allegiance is with the Ur-Shanabi organization and that's the entire story of her plans. Or at least, that's what her first appearances would mislead one into believing... |-|Introduction= Siren is first seen alongside "criminal underworld queen" Diva. In this brief appearance, Siren and Diva watch the main character's efforts against the Corrupted Chimera from a distance. That said, her sole mission and interest at the time was to deal with Aucta.The narrative mentions how she is a renowned bounty hunter. In spite of her age, Siren is also powerful (or perhaps terrifying) to the point where many of her targets would end their own lives before she actually reached them - if they so much as caught news that she was coming.She seems to know more about Aucta than she lets on. Originally taking this mission to go after them and not much else, she muses about it once Diva leaves: Despite how much she likes the money, she doesn't think anything of the powerful underworld figure offering her riches, artifacts or even people as rewards for a job well done. ...The only thing she seemed to seek was to tear apart the mistery she considered her "prey". |-|Role in Session 1= Siren's role in this session isn't long either, but still not negligible - intercepting Aucta before they could join forces with the party or take part in the battle properly, the bounty hunter uses her Lightning Aurament in battle and seems to have the spy at her mercy. However, before she can say much about her motivations, why she was there or even carry her mission, her plans fall short of their goal: The AOE of the Chimera's Terra Torment hits her by chance and she ends up needing to focus on defense not to fall to its power. Ironically, Siren ends up giving a small contribution to the heroes at the end of the battle by joining them all into blasting the Chimera away. She disappears shortly afterwards while the attentions aren't focused on her. |-|Siren Side (1)= Nerissa's next appearance reveals that she also decided to spend the night in Lemniscrest instead of leaving - she speaks a bit about having awful luck after failing to stop Aucta before they could join forces with the party. After easily dispatching some thugs with her powers, she ponders about what her next step should be, given that the party is also staying in the city instead of leaving. The idea of joining Chaos occurs to the bounty hunter, but she dismisses it almost as fast as it happens, knowing full well that if she did that it would be a path of no return and something she would be forever associated with even if she wanted to leave once this mission was over. After that, she considers leaving both sides to destroy each other and strike down the one who happened to be the winner - or to be more exact, her prey. She immediately dismisses this idea as well because there was no fun for her in it at all, despite how practical it sounded. And this mission was a moment she was really looking forward to savor for quite a long time. While she initially thinks her hands are tied for the rest of the night what with the party being together and not leaving the mansion, Aucta draws her attention by distancing themselves from the team and she sets out... Apparently readying herself for another attempt at their life. |-|Interlude 4.2= Before her original intent can be carried, Lazarus happens to arrive at the city and stumble upon her, calling her attention. At first she tries to dismiss him on short notice, assuming him to be an admirer wanting an autograph or something of the like. At second glance she notices the sword he carries and, immediately recognizing it as the Chain Memoria, mistakes the knight for the Warrior of Ash - the man who gave it to him and who also happened to be the hero Lazarus himself admired and had heard many stories about. During this conversation, Siren is the one to show that she also has some good deal of admiration towards legendary figures of the past, their deeds, will and power... Especially given how much *she* starts acting like she met a celebrity. ...However, what starts as a rather funny kind of conversation while Lazarus keeps up the ruse for a while in trying to get more good info about what happened during the Chimera situation soon takes a turn for the worse when the girl mentions the "Warrior of Ash", whom she had believed Lazarus to be until then. The knight's notorious change in his already strange way of acting - which Siren wasn't sure if it was a test or something of the like - eventually gets the bounty hunter suspicious enough of his identity to question him about "what he was carrying". A seemingly innocent question, but because of his low-affinity with Energeia, Lazarus mistakenly took a parasitic monster for a jewel and carried it to the city with him. Now fully aware that he was an imposter, Siren immediately blasts him with a lightning bolt and many more in sequence, mocking his lack of capacity with Energeia as the reason for his downfall in the meantime. Then, she reveals her intent of taking the Legendary sword for her own personal use in no uncertain terms. Even as the situation becomes more alarming, Rickert gets his attention drawn to the scene - because of the disturbances in the weather she had been causing - and arrives on the scene just in time to join the fray. Kicking Lazarus out of the battle and sending him blasting through several buildings, Siren is about ready to claim the sword when Rickert's vines interfere. The two go through a brief struggle, but Siren's strategy ultimately delays and badly damages Rickert: While he is busy preserving himself from her attack (a multi-layered technique that interfered with the very currents of his Energeia as well as his body), she takes the opportunity to obtain the sword, leaving the travellers to deal with their wounds and Svectral without further interruptions. |-|Siren Side (2)= Siren is next seen not long after the battle against Svectral reaches its conclusion, resting for the night in one of the most luxurious suites that money could aford in the city. There, the bounty hunter contemplated about the day she had just gone through, as she looked at the walls adorned with rich paintings. All her vanity aside, what had her eyes in this moment was the sword she had acquired from Lazarus. Filled with marvel at having such an artifact in her hands, she spoke of it with unadultered satisfaction: The weapon resonated with her and almost as if it had a will of its own, it started to waver. Waver at the gaze of the one whose hands would now wield it. A reaction that had not be seen while in Lazarus' hands before. Siren soon remembered how the knight said such a sword was something beyond her reach, but scoffed at the notion when the weapon itself was begging to differ: It attempted to resist or subjugate her will at first, but the contrary happened. The Chains surrounding it and maintaining the seal on its powers started to break, disappearing on their own as soon as they came into contact with Siren's own power. This phenomenon was compared to that of a guardian beast who would yield its power to a master they recognized as worthy. “Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus.”:,While stating her philosophy of life one more time, she walked up to the glowing, floating weapon, claiming the power that was now hers for the taking. With 5 new Auraments in addition to her own innate, Siren's power exponentially grew. Such a thing also meant her willpower could now harness and gather force from these 5 Auraments. The bounty hunter found it... Fascinating. Yet she knew better than anyone: This was the sword's most basic application. Now with this new power in hand, she considered her time to rise in the dark side of the world had finally come, perhaps sooner than even she expected. Ultimately, she states that someone of her caliber should not remain as a mere bounty hunter for all of her life. And also speaks clearly of her purposes, voicing her own personal ambitions for the first time: She mentions that she and such a weapon of legend would write a new history together. It would not be one to stay in memories... But one to transform the present, and shape the future in the way she believe it should truly be made. Her and ultimately... Their own. For as she let her grip on the weapon go, fully certain that it would not abandon her, the call of her unwavering - if ambitious - will was heard. Her wishes were more than accepted as command: Soon enough, the Chain Memoria disappeared into light, merging with the back of her hand as a tatoo in patterns reminiscent of a blue arabesque. ...This was proof that her synchrony with it was high enough for the weapon to merge with and become an extension of herself. Soon enough, she left her thoughts for the same future she spoke of... And proceeded to walk away for her well awaited bath of rose petals. |-|Siren Side (3)= On the following day, Siren is seen going to the city pub ("The High-Spirits"). Given the commemorations from the night before, it wasn't *quite* as high-spirited by the time the sun was rising and she arrived. Still, a good number of adventurers and citizens were still using the stories from the day before - or their own - as an excuse for drinking and whatnot. Her arrival ended up being "kind of a really awkward moment", mainly because bounty hunters entering these places is the kind of thing that, as the narrative put it best: Being more aware of this than anyone staring at her with that fear taking the reins of their minds, Siren decided it would be best to just walk up to the barman instead of saying anything. Yet, any fears about her presence proved to be unfounded when she merely asked for a cocktail to drink and - being "in a wonderful mood", decided to pay the bills for everyone through the rest of the day. She even included the "free for all" from the day before. "A toast... In celebration of the new me.", she spoke to the barman with a voice truly akin to the creatures of myth she was named after - alluring and seductive in the now... But filled with dark intentions for the future. |-|Interlude 5= Siren doesn't make an appearance in person, but she is still heavily mentioned by Lazarus and Saya when the former senses her presence in "The High Spirits". While the two have a brief discussion in regards to what should be done about her and whether or not that took precedence over the team's present situation and Castle Chaos, Saya eventually notes that she knows who Siren is. Being also from the same line of work, the maid provides more information on her fellow bounty hunter: While Lazarus seemed ready to gather the group to try and face her, both Gal and Saya advised otherwise - mainly because Castle Chaos was a far more immediate threat, and if left unprovoked the odds of Siren doing anything else now were rather small. Not to mention, Siren now was something far beyond what she used to be. Even before the Chain Memoria, Saya notes that her willpower has realized a feat that borders on being beyond description: Personality Can be inferred from the various sections of her summary/role in the story as described above. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C Name: Nerissa Wanwisa, Siren Origin: EVOLVERSE - Castle Chaos Age: In her early twenties. Gender: Female Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|General E. Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Extrasensory Perception (for Enhanced Sight, Life Detection and Power Reading), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Siren is resistant to powers she has displayed | Willpower Manipulation (As Svectral explained, Willpower is another Facet of what Energeia can manifest itself as. The sword can act as an amplifier, conduit or even insulator of that.) |-|Sorcery & Auraments= Magic (weaponized Magic is one of her applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic/Sorcery can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Electricity, Weather Manipulation and Body Puppetry (with the Lightning Aurament), Paralysis Inducement, Flight (by Shapeshifting into a lightning form). Her power damaged Rickert down to the Energetic Level, which means her actions can also affect/damage in Mind and Soul. | In addition to what she had before, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and plant variations), Petrification (with the Earth Aurament), Statistics Amplification (with the Wind Aurament). Self-Sustenance (Type 3 during the day with the Flora Aurament. Ultimately irrelevant - as long as she wields the sword, she can harness Energeia from the land at will.), Light Absorption, Blessed (Given the 6 Auraments she now wields, the blessings from their corresponding Regent Spirits resonate with each other, further increasing the purity/refinement of her Energeia and overall effectiveness of her powers), Regeneration (Mid-High - a weakened Warrior of Ash could regenerate from his ashes while he fought Lazarus. With a willpower compared to the Divine, Siren should without a doubt be capable of the same.), Aura (protected the population of Lemniscrest from the miasma of the depths with the power of her Auraments). Likely Teleportation (Learned by seeing Saya use it), Necromancy and Telekinesis (Learned by seeing Kuzunoha use it), Summoning (can now summon Kuzunoha and a small army of various kinds of youkai) |-|Misc. Abilities= Weapon Mastery (Siren is well beyond a battle genius - able to master the use of war weapons in general regardless of touching them for the first time. Wielding any weapon with Mastery is something that comes as naturally for her as breathing.), Indomitable Will (Her will and ambitions were powerful enough to overwhelm even the Chain Memoria and make it submit to her, accepting Siren as its rightful Master and merging with her.), Genius Intelligence/Information Analysis (Can figure how to use new skills, branches of sorcery and its spells, fighting styles, technologies such as Auratech and otherwise complex abilities to a level beyond the one she sees in use. It goes to the extent where she may learn by so much as hearing some info about it.), Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification (of the Resistance Negation type with Multi-Layered Sorcery/Abilities), likely many others from several battlefields she has been through. | Curse Manipulation (learned how to cast some of Hell's Curses, such as the Mirrored Curse of the Reverse New Moon). |-|Misc. Resistances= Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, and several other powers as listed here. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can generate this much Energy with her Lightning. Superior to Svectral, who could create a Realm containing the High Vagrant's Skyland - a mountain the size of Mt. Olympus.) | Large Island level+ (Much stronger than before, to the point that it is implied she will be more than a match for the party when they clash at a later time.) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Svectral or Donovan, who can react to Gal's light beams.) | Relativistic+ (Far faster than before, should be superior to the Warrior of Ash, who was compared to Gal's light sorcery.) Lifting Strength: Class T (Stronger than Serpens' wing flap.) | At least Class T Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resilient to damage as the destruction their powers can bring.) | Large Island level+ (Far more resilient than before. Self-Sustenance and Regeneration make her hard to kill.) Range: As far as her eye can see with Sorcery. Tens to hundreds of kilometers with her Aurament (Even the most natural of Lightning can still strike someone when the center of a storm is 10 miles - around 16 Kilometers - away and the skies are blue). Though not yet shown in this story, a Lightning user of Siren's caliber could also create, merge and control entire Supercells made even greater than a normal one. Stamina: Unknown. Likely to be very high given that she is a bounty hunter who works mostly on her own - this would translate to going on assassination missions and being prepared to fight through several trained bodyguards of important figures overnight. Not to mention getting through well-guarded palaces, traps and even battlefields patrolled by entire military units of other adventurers, if need be. Her Energeia reserves are also formidable even when compared to those around the same level as her. | Inexhaustible. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Siren is a competent bounty hunter, and despite her young age has surpassed many of those who have been far longer than her out in the battlefields. Generally considered a genius by others in the same line of work, her efficiency is such that most of the time she is hired only by the most influential of figures in the kingdoms OR those pulling strings in the "dark side of it". Was considered by masters/teachers to be the most brilliant student to ever step on the prestigious academy Saya trained in, but also keeps that title in the bounty hunting line of work as a whole. Very knowledgeable in the world's lore and legends, the bestiary/monsters abilities, Auraments fortes and weaknesses. Her experience of turning the tides on entire battlefields precedes her - which is what earned her the Codename Siren: As in-verse, being in her presence soon became compared to being on a ship destined to perish on the rocks upon hearing her voice and singing to the tunes she makes. Stated she "knows the concept of trial and error" but it escapes her mind, meaning the idea of having to actually fail before learning something is borderline foreign to her thought processes. Can learn and master how to use any kind of Skill and Sorcery to a greater degree than the person she sees using, by seeing it once. Spells usually take long and intensive study for each school, sometimes years depending on one's affinity with Energeia; with Sorcery being seen as one of the harder Academic fields she may instantly learn. Figured how to cast Hell Curses by watching Kuzunoha do it against Saya even though she had absolutely no connection to the depths - also did so while under the influence of Aetherys which would mean the formula she created was even more perfect, though it was done on the spot. This along with the fact she had lived far less than the youkai (who had at the very least thousands of years to develop this power) makes such a feat theoretically impossible. Can master the use of weapons in general by handling them once, unveil magical formulas and employ skills that weren't even used against her as long as she hears enough about them. Can and has learned martial arts or complex fields of study in this world in much the same way. All in all, Siren's almost like an incarnation of the systems of merit she has a desire to uphold. Weaknesses: * None notable. Key: Base | Post-Memoria Standard Equipment |-|Chain Memoria= * *''Otherwise known as Memoria, the Chains of Fate.'' * Lore 1: This legendary sword once wielded by the Warrior of Ash was given to Lazarus, but it was taken from his hands by the Bounty Hunter not long after that. It used to have a seal - or according to Siren herself - multiple ones that could only be unlocked by the willpower of its owner and the weapon acknowledging them. This was a safeguard to prevent its power from being misused by... Well, someone like Siren. * Lore 2: Upon yielding its power to Siren's overwhelming will and ambitions that overcame the opposition of the sword itself, the weapon accepted her as its master despite having been taken from another. Her synchrony with it was such that this singular weapon became as a literal extension of her being. * As the Warrior of Ash has put it, the sword holds a special power. It channels the user's will, and gathers Energeia from the world according to it. To quote the man of legend: * The sword replenishes the user's reserves of Energeia in accordance to their will and control over the weapon, indefinitely. * With it, Siren also unlocked no less than five other Auraments for her to command: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Flora. |-|Others= * Umbram Umbrella - Siren's weapon of choice. Has unknown properties as of now. Was described by the narrative as "more of a spear in disguise", but it's a pretty versatile weapon and can even be used as a shield that simultaneously blocks the opponent's field of vision. It may also disrupt or mask Energeia sensing. This would normally go both ways - normally. For someone like Siren who on top of Energeia sensing can *also* feel the slightest fluctuations in atmosphere and the wind, pressure, electrical currents and potential difference as well as the electricity in the body... Several kinds of physical movement or even power-based activity can be read with ease. Depending on what her opponent plans on doing, their move may outright feel like it was telegraphed before it even started. * Indra Dress - Siren's elegant dress. Has unknown properties as of now. Notable Techniques/Attacks Lightning Aurament: * Siren's innate control is over the element of Lightning. On a more essential level, this Aurament also derives force from the Wind one. The most basic applications allow the user to generate powerful electricity or discharge lightning bolts. It may also cause complete numbing/paralysis in someone. * That said, Siren is far from basic. Other than discharging ludicrously powerful lightning bolts at will, she can outright manipulate the weather, calling upon clouds... Forming storms and even supercells if she so desires. * Other than that, she may use electricity to pull herself, others or objects at will. She can "ride the lightning" or become as one with it - it is said she reaches and travels between one battlefield to another by transforming herself into a literal lightning form. * In the fight against Rickert and Lazarus, it has been shown that she's no stranger to techniques like Body Control (With her Marionette Bolt) either, which is achieved by combining her Aurament with sorcery and making it flow along the currents of One's Energeia itself, attempting a "multi-layered" form of control of the target that goes well beyond the physical level. UniquA * She is also said to have a Unique Art of her own. It is unknown as of yet just what it could be. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus. (Love is rich, with both Honey and Venom). In her case, this is taken to the interpretation that every deed in life is moved by "Love/Desire" in one way or another. It can be love or a desire for a material good or for satisfaction of herself. Whatever happens to be in the way is not considered much - as long as she wants it, she'll have it. All the same, just like "love" leads someone to long for said feelings to be returned, others too long to obtain something and pursue that despite the barriers. Therefore, the many shades of Love are the source of all good and all evil - all the pain and all the pleasure in the world. The most sweet Honey and the most deadly Venom come from the same flowers. Date of Birth: November 10. Horoscope/Zodiac: Scorpio. Birthplace: Unknown. Hobbies: Seems to enjoy spending money and bounty hunting, as well as collecting rare treasures like jewels, artifacts of legend or even "rare monster drops" (sometimes, capturing the monsters themselves). There are rumors about other... "Obscure" hobbies she may have, however. Could be just something made up over her being a Mistery Genre Enthusiast, though. Values: Her own ambitions and herself (Siren can be particularly vain), the idea of Meritocracy/Merit-Based Systems. Likes: Money. To some extent is also a fan of adventurers of legend, like the Warrior of Ash. The fact that there is no shortage of stories being told about her nowadays. Other than that, mostly unknown. Dislikes: Those who lack will and/or drive, wasted talents - particularly those she considers wasted due to external influences, such as previous stablished ways of society and connections. Eye Color: Teal. Hair Color: Pale Blonde. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Herself, normally. Currently being paid to work for the Ur-Shanabi. Facts about the character - Her character theme song should sound something like Killer by The Hoosiers. - There are three themes that I listen to or associate with her appearances in the story so far - Infant Queen Bee from the Umineko soundtrack, Insane Aristocracy from Castlevania and Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill. - According to Plato, there were three kinds of Sirens in Myth. One of them were the Celestial Ones, who should be under Jupiter/Zeus' orders - as pretty much everyone would know, God of the Sky and Lightning in said myths. This is a somewhat subtle reference, but it's also part of what makes the connection between her codename and Aurament a thing. Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Improbable Weapon Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Body Puppetry Users